Kendall's birthday
by brauer83
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS EXTREME AND UNCENSORED SEX AND NUDITY! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OVER 20! Kick comes over to Kendall's new appartment in the city, and ends up having a better time than he first expected.


Kick's 22 year old girlfriend Kendall woke up with a happy smile on her face because today was her birthday as she stretched herself and jumped out of bed and sat down at her make-up table. She painted her fingernails, put on some mascara, eyeshadow and lipstick and brushed her long, blonde, angelic hair. Then she walked into the bathroom, pulled down her panties and unzipped her bra and let it fall to the floor, covered herself with a towel and walked into the shower. She removed the towel revealing her naked body and turned on the hot water and rubbed the shampoo all over her body while the water came pouring down over her. She had rented an apartment in the city so she could get away from those things that annoyed her the most right then, in this case Ronaldo. She coudn't believe how she got mixed up with such a boring and unbalanced asshole who was only looking out for himself and treated her friends like shit, especially her true boyfriend Kick Buttowski. She swore she would never date Ronaldo again in a million years after what he had done when they were kids. Suddenly, someone rang her doorbell.

(DING DONG)

Kendall: Come on in, it's open!

Outside the door, 20 year old Kick opened the door and entered her apartment.

Kick: Kends? I just came by to wish you happy birthday, and I brought you a gift!

Kendall: Aww, Kick, that is so thoughtful of you...! Wait right there, I'll be right out.

Kick: I don't have time to wait, Gunther is waiting for me to...

Since he had no time to waste, he opened the door to the shower, only to be met by Kendall's soaking wet, gorgeous, naked body.

Kendall: Oh! Hello there, Clarence...

Kick: (speechless) ...

And with that, he got an erection from the look of her perfect cup size.

Kendall: (snicker/playful) My my, is that a chocolate banana in your jumsuit, or are you just happy to see me? I just love sucking those things...

Kick: (heavy gulp) Y-y-you do? Let me just put your gift on the table for you so you can look at it later. Look, I didn't mean to barge in like this...

Kendall: Aww, you got me a present? Thank you.

She ripped off the wrapping from the present and gasped when she discovered that it was a pair of golden earrings, just like the ones her father gave her on her 13th birthday.

Kick: Ohhhwww Kick, I love them, thank you so much. Hmm, how can I show my appreciation? Ohh I know...

Kendall reached in and locked her lips with his and they kissed passionately for several seconds. Realizing that she was still naked, he put his arms around her waist and lowered one hand to caress her firm butt. Normally, she would get mad, but she thought that he had earned this opportunity, so she just smiled and whispered to him to slap it. He gave it a gentle spank and she purred, making him slap it once more and harder which made her very horny. She kissed him deep and hard as she ripped off his jumpsuit and helmet. The sight of his naked body, manly muscles and wavy, brown hair made her grin mischievously as she took a firm grip of his throbbing cock and jerked it off, making him moan softly. She got down on her knees, smiled up at him and licked his cock around the shaft. She started to suck it and jerk it off faster which made Kick moan in pleasure. He raised his fist in victory and pressed her face onto his cock while he tilted his head backwards with a loud moan, making her even hornier. She grabbed his dick hard and sucked it deeper into her and deepthroated it until she choke on it, then she kept jerking him off until she noticed that he was about to cum, then she put her mouth around his juicy shaft. She drank up every drop as he shot his load into her mouth, "Mmm, so yummy...", she said with a satisfying smile and she licked up his thick cream from her lips. Then he smiled down at her and lifted her up by the hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. He let her lean her back against a wall as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and he bounced her up and down on his juicy cock. She tilted her head back with a pleasurous moan, which made him bounce her even faster on his cock, making her scream "Ohhhhhhh Kick!" in pleasure and she leaned towards him and let him feel her big tits against his torso. Next, he carried her to the kitchen table as she held her arms around his neck, gazing lovingly into each others eyes. He sat her down on the edge of the table, got down on his knees in front of her and kissed her pussy a few times before he wet his lips, licked her blueberry and ate her out. Kendall felt her heart jump out of control and she blushed red like a tomato. Kick started to finger her deep pussy and she couldn't control her anger anymore, she didn't want to hate Kick ever again. She just laid down on her back with her big, soft, elegant breasts in the air and a hearty smile on her face and let the love of her life penetrate her gently while she gave out a joyful moan. Next, he stood back up, spreaded her legs and started to slide his huge cock into her boiling, deep pussy while he split her legs and she whimpered softly.

Kendall: (whimpering) That's it, fuck me, Kick baby! Mmmmm, fuck my pussy good!

Kick: (pumping and moaning) Ohhh awesome, fuck yeah, I love your pussy baby...!

He gave his cock several big thrusts inside her pussy and her pussy closed on his cock while he pumped her harder and faster on the way to her pleasurepoint.

Kendall: (whimpering) Oh my god...oh my god...ohhhh my goood...fuck me...!

Kick: (pumping) Mmm, chimichanga baby...

He thrusted harder and faster until he was ready to squirt into her. He pressed her onto his crotch hard by grasping her ass so that his cum would fill her up nicely. They both moaned out loud in pleasure as his cum filled her.

Kendall: (moaning) Ohhh fuck yeah, fuck yeah, fuck yeah ohhh my god!

Kick: (pumping and moaning) Ohhhh biscuiiiiiits!

His thick cum oozed out of his cock as he filled her up halfways and they kissed wildly and sloppy before they let go.

Kick: Was it good for you, my awesome elegant princess?

Kendall: Was it ever, big boy... Ready for the finale?

Kick: You betcha, baby girl...!

For the finale, they moved to the bed. Kick sat down on the middle of the bed and placed her to sit on top of him with her back facing him. They looked back lovingly at each other and kissed before Kick shoved his massive cock all the way up her deep and tight cunt and she started to bounce up and down on the cock happily.

Kendall: (bouncing) Ohhhhh, mmmm fuck yes baby, you feel so good inside me...!

He put his hands on her hips as he laid down on the bed and let her work on it.

Kick: (moaning) Mmm, that's it baby, ride my awesome cock...!

Kendall (bouncing) You like this, don't cha, big daddy Kick?

Kick: (moaning) I admit it, I love it and I love you...!

Kendall: (bouncing and giggling) Good boy, Kick baby...

She rode him faster while she panted and rubbed her clit faster and faster.

Kick: (moaning) Ohhh, I love how that feels on my awesome cock...

Kendall: (bouncing and moaning) Ohhh my god Kick, you're so long and big! I love your cock!

Kick moaned loud and squeezed her big boobs and pinched her hard nipples with his hands which made her tilt her head backwards in pleasure and bounce harder and faster and he put his hands on her hips and bounced her on his cock harder and repeatedly until both screamed in pleasure and he shot another load of cum into her while she smiled at him. Then she got down on all fours and let him pump his cock into her tight ass doggystyle. He held her by the hips as he thrusted hard and repeatedly and she whimpered loud and happily.

Kendall: (whimpering) Ohhhhh honey! Honey yes, fuck my tight asshole...!

Kick: (pumping and moaning) Ohhh yeah, my throbbing cock is so hard inside you.

Kendall: Mmmm, fuck me hard, daddy...!

Kendall panted some more as she looked back at him and grabbed herself by the buttcheek for a moment, then put her hand back on the bed and grasped the sheets and bit her lip with happy tears in her eyes. Kick pulled her hair and spanked her hard while he continued to bang her faster and faster until he reached her pleasurepoint and hit her g-spot over and over which made her scream out loud.

Kendall: (screaming) Ohhhh, Kick!

Kick: (pumping and screaming) Ohhhh, Kendall!

Kendall: (screaming) Ohhhh, Kick!

Kick: (pumping and screaming) Ohhhh, Kendall!

Kendall: (screaming) You are so awesome!

Kick: (pumping and screaming) No, you are the awesomest!

Kendall: (screaming) I FUCKING LOVE YOU, KICK!

Kick: (pumping and screaming) I FUCKING LOVE YOU, KENDS!

She sat up on her knees again on the bed and they looked back at each other and kissed passionately again. She turned to face him and rubbed her clit and they embraced and hugged tight in love as they both got ready for one last squirt as his dick was connected with her pussy once again. They both screamed out loud in pleasure as they tilted their heads while it happened.

Kick/Kendall: (screaming) AAAAHHHHH...AWESOMMMME!

Next, their naked bodies were filled with each others cum and they collapsed next to each other on the bed. A while later, they both woke up, curled up under the sheets.

Kendall: Rise and shine, sleepyhead...that was amazing...!

Kick: Well, hey there, gorgeous. Yes, yes it really was amazing. Biscuits, I totally forgot about Gunther!

Kendall: I'm sure he would understand.

Kick: Yeah, I suppose you're right.

Kendall: I love you, my little sugarbiscuit...

Kick: I love you too, my little cutieperkins. Happy birthday.

Kendall: Aww, thank you babe, a girl couldn't ask for a better birthday.

She snuggled with his manly chest as he laid himself down on the bed, feeling proud of himself.


End file.
